The Beatles:Rock And Roll Music (Guitar Tabs)
E7 e|------- ------- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|--------------------3---3---3--|3------------------------------| G|--------------------1---1---1--|1------------------------------| D|--------------------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Just me hear of that let some CHORUS 00:02 A e|0---0-- 0------ 0------ 0---0--|----0-- 0------ 0------ 0------| B|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|----2---2-------2-------2------| G|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|----2---2-------2-------2------| D|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|----2---2-------2-------2------| A|0---0---0-------0-------0---0--|----0---0-------0-------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A5 A6 A7 .... e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----------------5--------------|----------------5--------------| A|7-------9-------7-------9---7--|----7---9-------7-------9---7--| E|5-------5-------5-------5---5--|----5---5-------5-------5---5--| rock and roll music any D e|----0-- ----0-- 0------ 0------|----0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0---2--| B|----2-------2---2-------2------|----2---2---2---2-------2---3--| G|----2-------2---2-------2------|----2---2---2---2-------2---2--| D|----2-------2---2-------2------|----2---2---2---2-------2---0--| A|----0-------0---0-------0------|----0---0---0---0-------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----------------5--------------|----------------5--------------| A|----7---9---7---7-------9---7--|----7---9---7---7-------9------| E|----5---5---5---5-------5---5--|----5---5---5---5-------5------| old way you choose it It's a got e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2---2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2------| B|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3---3---3-------3---3---3------| G|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2---2---2-------2---2---2------| D|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D5 D6 D7 .... e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------5--------------|----------------5--------------| D|7-------9-------7-------9---7--|7---7---9-------7---x---x------| A|5-------5-------5-------5---5--|5---5---5-------5---x---x------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| back beat, you can't blues it any A e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| G|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|2-------2-------2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|0-------0-------0---0---0---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A5 A6 A7 .... e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----------------5---5----------|----------------5--------------| A|7-------9-------7---7---9---7--|7-------9-------7-------9------| E|5-------5-------5---5---5---5--|5-------5-------5-------5------| old time you use it Gotta E7 e|0------ 0------ 0---0-- ----0--|0------ 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|3-------3-------3---3-------3--|3-------3-------3---3---3------| G|1-------1-------1---1-------1--|1-------1-------1---1---1------| D|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| A|2-------2-------2---2-------2--|2-------2-------2---2---2------| E|0-------0-------0---0-------0--|0-------0-------0---0---0------| E e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------7--------------|----------------7--------------| D|9------11-------9------11---9--|9---9--11-------9---x---x------| A|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|7---7---7-------7---x---x------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| be rock'n' roll If music e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|----0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0------| B|3---3---3---3---3-------3---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| G|1---1---1---1---1-------1---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| D|2---2---2---2---2-------2---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2------| A|2---2---2---2---2-------2---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| E|0---0---0---0---0-------0------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9--11---9---9---9--11------|----------------5--------------| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|7---7---9-------7-------9------| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5-------5-------5------| you wanna dance with If me e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|3---3---3---3---3-------3---2--|2------------------------------| G|1---1---1---1---1-------1---2--|2------------------------------| D|2---2---2---2---2-------2---2--|2------------------------------| A|2---2---2---2---2-------2---0--|0------------------------------| E|0---0---0---0---0-------0------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9--11---9---9---9--11------|-------------------------------| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|7------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|5------------------------------| you wanna dance with I've no kick me got against VERSE 00:23 e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|1-------1---1-------1---1------| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| E|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| modern jazz Unless they to play try it e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|2------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| G|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| A|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| too darn fast And lose beauty of the the e|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|3-----------3-------3---3---3--|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-----------2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|0-----------0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| D|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| melody until they just a sound like e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3------------------------------| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|1------------------------------| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2------------------------------| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2------------------------------| E|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|0------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|-------------------------------| E|0----------/4------------------|-------------------------------| symphony That's I go for that why CHORUS 00:34 .... I took my love on over VERSE 00:54 e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ ----0-- 0------ 0------| B|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3-----------3---3-------3------| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|1-----------1---1-------1------| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| E|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| 'cross the tracks So she can hear man awail my e|0------ ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ ----0-- 0------ 0------| B|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| G|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| D|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| A|0-----------0-------0-------0--|0-----------0---0-------0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| A|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| a sax I must they a admit have e|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------| B|3-----------3-------3---3---3--|3-------3---3-------3---3------| G|2-----------2-------2---2---2--|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|0-----------0-------0---0---0--|0-------0---0-------0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| D|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| rockin' band Man, were blowin' a they like e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|3-------3---3-------3---3---3--|3------------------------------| G|1-------1---1-------1---1---1--|1------------------------------| D|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| A|2-------2---2-------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| E|0-------0---0-------0---0---0--|0------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|-------------------------------| E|0----------/4------------------|-------------------------------| hurricane That's I go for that why CHORUS 01:05 .... Way down South they had a VERSE 01:25 jubilee Those Georgia folks they had a jamboree They're drinkin' home brew from a wooden cup The folks are dancin' and are all shook up And started playin' that CHORUS 01:37 .... Don't care to hear 'em play a 01:57 e|0------ ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|0------ ----0-- 0---0-- -------| B|3-----------3-------3-------3--|3-----------3---3---3----------| G|1-----------1-------1-------1--|1-----------1---1---1----------| D|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2----------| A|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| E|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| tango I'm in the mood take to a e|0------ ----2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ ----0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2---2------| G|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2---2------| D|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2---2------| A|0-----------0-------0-------0--|0-----------0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| A|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| mambo It's too early for a way e|2------ ----2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ ----2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|3-----------3-------3-------3--|3-----------3---3---3---3------| G|2-----------2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2---2------| D|0-----------0-------0-------0--|0-----------0---0---0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------------------2------|------------------------2------| D|0----------/4------------------|0----------/4------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| congo So keep rockin' that on e|0------ ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--|0------ ------- ------- -------| B|3-----------3-------3---3---3--|3------------------------------| G|1-----------1-------1---1---1--|1------------------------------| D|2-----------2-------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| A|2-----------2-------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| E|0-----------0-------0---0---0--|0------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| A|------------------------2------|-------------------------------| E|0----------/4------------------|-------------------------------| piano That's I go for that why CHORUS 02:08 .... e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--|0------ 2---2-- 2------ -------| B|3---3---3---3---3-------3---2--|2-------2---2---2--------------| G|1---1---1---1---1-------1---2--|2-------2---2---2--------------| D|2---2---2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2--------------| A|2---2---2---2---2-------2---0--|0-------0---0---0--------------| E|0---0---0---0---0-------0------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9--11---9---9---9--11------|-------------------------------| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|7-------7---7---7--------------| E|-------------------------------|5-------5---5---5--------------| you wanna dance with me Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs